Alan Ruck
Alan Ruck (born July 1, 1956) is an American stage, television and film actor. __TOC__ Biography Career He is perhaps best known for his role as Cameron Frye, Ferris Bueller's hypochondriac best friend Cameron in John Hughes' Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) (Ruck was 29 when he portrayed the 17-year-old Cameron), and as Stuart Bondek, the lecherous, power-hungry member of the mayor's staff on the hit ABC sitcom Spin City, which ran from 1996-2002. Ruck played Captain John Harriman of the USS Enterprise-B in the 1994 film, Star Trek Generations, a role which he has reprised along with Generations co-star Walter Koenig and other Trek alumni in the fan film Of Gods and Men. He also played annoying tourist Doug Stephens on the ill-fated bus in the blockbuster Speed (1994). Another supporting role was of the eccentric storm chaser Robert 'Rabbit' Nurick in the 1996 disaster film Twister. His most recent work in film was as a ghost vying for Ricky Gervais' attention in Ghost Town (2008). In 1990-1991, he starred as Chicago ad man Charlie Davis, in the ABC Series Going Places. Due to low ratings, ABC pulled the plug and cancelled Going Places after only one season. (22 Episodes) In 2005, he played "Leo Bloom" in the Broadway version of Mel Brooks' The Producers, a role initiated by his Ferris Bueller co-star, Matthew Broderick. He was recently cast in the pilot of the Tim Minear-created FOX series Drive, but did not appear in the actual series. He also starred in one episode of the Comedy Central sitcom Stella as Richard, a man looking for work. He starred in Episode 9 of the second season of Scrubs as a patient. He played reporter Steve Jacobson on the ESPN miniseries The Bronx is Burning. In 2006, he guest starred in a single episode of Stargate Atlantis called "The Real World". In the 2007 comedy Kickin' It Old Skool, he appears as Dr. Fry, a possible reference to Cameron Frye. He even mentions still needing to save up to get a new Ferrari, which could refer to Cameron totaling his dad's Ferrari in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He has a small role in the 2008 M. Night Shyamalan film, The Happening. He currently plays the role of Dean Bowman in the college fraternity based drama Greek. He appeared in a guest role as a Cassandra-eque geologist in an episode of Eureka (TV series). He will play Mr. Cooverman in the film I Love You Beth Cooper, which is slated to be released in 2009. He also guest starred as a bank robber in an episode from the third season of the USA Network series Psych. Personal life Ruck was born in Cleveland, Ohio. He attended Parma Senior High School located in Parma, Ohio and is a graduate of the University of Illinois. He married Claudia Stefany in 1984, and had two children - a daughter, Emma, and a son, Sam. They divorced in 2005. He married again, this time to actress Mireille Enos, on January 4, 2008. References The Wikipedia article on Alan Ruck External Links The Internet Movie Database article on Alan Ruck Category:Cast